Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince
by Aragorn Pendragon
Summary: another super Harry overnight fic. new powers, new pets, a new couple, and Harry learns about his true heritage. Has been abandoned. If someone wishes to continue this story write me a review saying so. I have a few things that I would like to stay the sa
1. The Dream

>Telepathic

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince chapter #1 The letterIt was a dark and peaceful night in Little Winging, Surrey on July 31st and it appeared as if everyone were asleep when in actuality a boy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead was having a nightmare about his friends dying one by one at the hand of Voldemort.

Just as he was about to see his friends die again, the dream suddenly changed. He was standing in a black void, there was nothing except him at least as far as he could see, but then he saw someone walking toward him. Then person had red robes with gold trim, golden blond hair, a sword strapped to his hip, and carried himself with an air confidence and royalty; all in all Harry thought he looked a lot like Hermione had described Godric Gryffindor.

He was just a few feet away from him now and Harry was starting to get excited for reasons unbeknownst to him. He was startled out of his thoughts by the mans deep voice. "Harry are you there?" the man, asked. Although all he received in reply was a wide-eyed stare, which made him chuckle and that was all it took to snap young Harry out of his stupor.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was "who are you and why are you here." To which an excuse was paid for his impoliteness. His answer was somewhat expected "I am Godric Gryffindor Merlin's only direct descendant and you are one of my few direct decadents and last living one" he answered. Harry was again shocked but this time he was speechless too and he had a felling that that was going to happen a lot tonight.

Godric then continued "I am here Harry to pass on all of my knowledge, wisdom, and strength that Merlin passed on to me to yourself to help you in your fight against Voldemort. In addition, because all of your hidden powers are about to be released on your sixteenth birthday at midnight and you need to know how to control them so you do not hurt your self or others. So would you please step in front of me." The young heir was a little hesitant at first but he had a strange felling that told him that he should trust him. Therefore, he stepped in front of him awaiting his next instructions. Gryffindor seemed happy that he actually trusted him so he continued on "I am going to put my hands on your temples and then I am going to force all of my knowledge into your brain. This will hurt a little, is that okay it won't be much but it will be there" he cautioned hoping that he wouldn't mind. Harry nodded his accent. The founder smiled at him then put his hands on the young mans temples and concentrated all of his powers on giving the young man his wisdom, knowledge, and strength.

As all of godric's memories, knowledge, and experiences flew lighting fast before his very eyes. He started to notice that his body felt different and that he felt a very bad headache coming on. After what felt like an eternity the images stopped. He looked up to find a very tired looking founder and it looked like he was about to faint. With strength that greatly surprised him, he gently lowered him to the ground.

When Godric was sitting he asked Harry to give him a second to rest before he asked any questions, which was okay with him. As they were sitting in silence, Harry started wondering how he had been, able to move Godric who was all muscle from what Harry could see so easily and gracefully to the ground.

He was once again startled out of his thoughts by Godric who looked a little irritated that his heir daydreamed almost all the time. "Harry what I was trying to say was that when you awake you will most likely not even recognize yourself when you look in the mirror because the only thing that will probably look the same is that scar on your forehead" he said while pointing at his scar. "Although" he added, "you will be able to make it disappear if you want to." Harry perked up at this because he hated it when people stared at him because of his scar. "Because Harry you are a metamorphmagus you are also a beast master which means that you can talk to all animals and read special books that are written in there language. A multi animagus which means you can turn into any animal. You are able to do wandless magic at will with just a thought which cannot be tracked by the Ministry of Magic since you are not saying any incantations or using any wands. You have a talent in swordsman ship, martial arts, hand to hand combat, and healing. You are a Phoenix Lord which means you can talk telepathically to any phoenix no matter how far they are from you and they will be loyal to you till death. Actually, when you wake up there should be one waiting for you but this is a special one only Phoenix Lords can have. These Phoenix's are able to turn into a human at will so you can be anywhere and still have it with you. Once you are trained up a bit you will be almost ten times more powerful than Albus Dumbledore himself. Even though you know all the stuff I know in order to reach your true potential you still have to study and learn everything. Although it will come a lot easier than before because technically you already know it you just have to refresh your mind."

Godric looked up just in time to see his heir faint out of shock and astonishment. He started chuckling as he wrote a note to Harry telling him that he had placed protection spells on him so that when it reached midnight on his birthday he wouldn't blow up the whole neighborhood and that maybe he would see him in his dreams at Hogwarts. He then placed did a complex spell that would bring the note with his heir when he awoke. The founder then pinched him so he would wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groggily rubbed his eyes as he woke up from the weirdest dream he had ever had. He felt something on his bed as he stretched which made him immediately freeze. He started groping for his glasses but when he put them on he found that it was blurry so he took them off to clean them but when they were off he found that he could see perfectly even better than with glasses. So he quickly turned to his right to see what was there but what he did see made him nearly faint he rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing tricks on him. Although when he did look again he saw the same thing. A girl lying next to him about his age with blond hair and wearing what looked like a white robe.

Harry jumped out of bed so quickly he fell over landing on the floor in a heap. After hearing what sounded like giggling he looked up to find the girl leaning over the edge of his bed with amusement clear on her face as she watched him struggle to get of the tangled sheets while still keeping some of his dignity. When he finally got out of the sheets, he quickly went to his trunk to find a pair of shorts to put on since he was only wearing some boxers. When he had finally gotten them on, he turned to look at the girl who was still giggling madly at him.

When he had recovered the ability to talk again, he asked " who are you and why are you in my bed." She responded "I don't have a name that is your job and you were asleep when I came and I was tired to so I laid down and fell asleep." The girl responded. "Wait a minute are you a phoenix?" he asked hoping that she was. "Yes I am." She answered while transforming into the most beautiful phoenix he had ever seen. She had white feathers with gold lining the tips, dazzling bright green eyes, and a golden beak. So, what is my name the phoenix asked. Harry was startled had he just heard the phoenix in his head. Did you just talk to me in my head harry thought. Yes She answered. Well harry wondered How would like to be called Jasmine I would love it she responded immediately sounding very happy about her new name.

"What do you want to eat" he asked her after she had changed back into her human form. "Umm I would like to eat a tuna sandwich." She responded after some thinking. "Okay I will be right back." The young man told her. He had just started down the stairs when he almost ran right into Uncle Vernon. "Sorry" he apologized and he tried to get past him again only to be asked a question that was totally unexpected." Who are you?" his Uncle asked harshly. "It's me Harry" he answered truthfully. "No your not, Harry is small and skinny, you are buff and big. So I am going to give you one more chance WHO ARE YOU and you better tell me the truth this time or I will throw you and Harrys stuff out" he shouted. "But I am Harry" he continued. This made his Uncle very angry and he grabbed Harry's shirt and dragged him to the door then threw him out and closed it. Jasmine hurry and get out of there my uncle is coming up and he will hurt you if you don't get out of there now Harry screamed in his head to his phoenix panicking.

She appeared outside in seconds with a burst of flames. Seconds later his Uncle came out throwing most of his stiff on the ground then went back to get the rest. About a half a minute later he came back out carrying Hedwigs cage with her in it which he threw towards the ground but just as she was to hit the dirt Harry for some reason thought about the levitation charm on his pets cage when some how it stopped in midair and slowly lowered to the ground. Harry was really puzzled about this that is until he remembered his dream from last night. It was real, he thought. However, he didn't have time to dwell on that now because he had just lost his place to live for the summer. He thought about having Hedwig deliver a letter but then though that would too much time but who could take it then he remembered that he had a phoenix who could deliver it in a few seconds. So he quickly walked over to his trunk and took out parchment and a quill and wrote that he no longer had a home for the summer and that he had a few surprises for them and that they wouldn't recognize him so they should write back with Jasmine or just tell Jasmine where and when you want to meet me because I have a telepathic connection with all phoenix's. Then he signed his name and gave the letter to his phoenix giving him instructions to stay there until he get a reply then come straight back. As soon as he left Harry started cleaning up the mess his Uncle had made with his stuff.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was never one to be surprised but as he was eating his breakfast with the other teachers that morning he was startled so bad that he dropped his fork and yelped. Bringing all the attention of the staff to him and the phoenix standing in front of him. The Headmaster noticed that a letter was in its beak. Just as he was going to reach for it, it jumped off the table and onto the ground as it transformed into a young woman in a pure white robe causing everybody to gasp in surprise but Albus gasped the most because he knew what it was. She handed the letter to the old man who took it curiously opened it and read it causing him to gape at it. "I am guessing you know what I am," the young woman asked. He nodded slightly still gaping over the letter. "Than you know that I cannot be lied to, that letter is genuine I myself watched him right it." Jasmine concluded. "Headmaster are you in there" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. That brought him back to earth. "Jasmine can you please take me to him?" he asked. "Of course Albus" she answered "just grab a hold of my tail feathers when I transform and I will take you to him" Jasmine added. Dumbledore nodded his accent waiting for her to transform. When she did transform he grabbed a hold of her tail feathers then addressed the staff telling them that he would be gone for a few hours then he was gone in a burst of flames.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived in another burst of flames in the Dursleys back yard to find Harry sitting down on his trunk waiting for his pet to come back. He was pleasantly surprised to find Albus accompanying her. "Well Harry ready to go to Headquarters?" He asked. Harry nodded thinking that he could see his godfather again if he went there. He grabbed all his stuff and asked Jasmine if she could bring the three of them there together. To which she gave an affirmative answer. They each grabbed a tail feather and then they were gone in another burst of flame.


	2. The New Couple

Thanks for the reviews they really help. But please don't flame me. This is my first fic. so be gentle. I will probably be updating at least once every three days. This story should move along fast since I am home schooled and have a lot of time on my hands. So read and review. Bye.

>TELEPATHIC

' ' Animal language

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince chapter #2

They arrived at the doorstep of #12 Grimmauld Place with Harry's stuff in hand and looked around before knocking on the door. A few seconds later it opened revealing a slightly irritated looking Sirius Black. Although upon seeing Albus, a young man, and a beautiful young woman, he immediately carried a worried expression automatically thinking the worst. He was about to ask what they were doing here when the stranger engulfed him in a huge unexpected hug so he was incidentally thrown backwards into the house. When the stranger finally got off him he got a good look at him and was shocked to see bright, green eyes and a lighting bolt scar. Only one person had that scar that he knew, his godson Harry Potter.

"Harry is that you" Sirius asked astonished. He could not believe this was really his godson. "Sirius you have to be serious don't you recognize me" Harry questioned with a little hurt in his voice and Sirius was not so stupid as to miss it. ''Of course I recognize you its just that you have changed so much it's hard to identify you Harry" Sirius said defending himself while standing up.

"You know what Sirius that is exactly the same reaction I got when I ran into my Uncle this morning, except he wasn't so nice about it." Harry concluded. "Anyway is anyone else staying here?" Harry asked. "Yes as a matter of fact Hermione and her mom and dad are also staying here for the rest of the holidays because their house is not protected enough and Hermione is one of Voldemorts prime targets." His Godfather concluded.

Just then, there was a sound of some one falling down some stairs and Mrs. Blacks screams filled the air"Nasty little mudbloods, blood traitors, murderers, filthy half bloods, scum, be gone be gone from my house. Kreacher get them out NOW." she thundered. Kreacher came running down the from the hall looking positively delighted at the order his Mistress had given him. "Yes my Mistress" the little old elf, said. Already he had started putting spells on them to make them not be able to move even Albus couldn't move or stop the elf. Once every one was bound even Hermione, her parents, and Jasmine he was about to ask what his mistress wanted him to do next when he saw movement out of the corner of his tennis ball sized eye. He was about to turn around when he heard a voice that was filled with rage.

"Don't you dare move Kreature or I will hurt you." The voice roared.

"No you won't, you cant do magic out of school yet, you are not of legal age you filthy Half Blood and you are too noble to hurt a poor elf." Kreacher countered smirking, while turning around towards Harry expecting to find a scared expression only to have his smirk wiped off in an instant when he found a look of amusement on the young mans face. "Wanna bet " he asked, while thinking of the STUPEFY spell and a spell that he was sure he had never read of before that stopped elves and humans from apparating and dissapparating in the designated space. He put his hands out in front of him by instinct then thought of the spells going through the tips of his fingers and towards the pitiful elf. Light started coming from them as his power started building up and finally it sent a jet of red light towards the elf and yellow lights all over the room. Kreacher started smirking again thinking that he could easily dodge these by apparation, but when he tried to apparate, he found that he couldn't he immediately started panicking. His last thought was I'm sorry I failed you my Mistress before all went black.

Everyone in the room was quite shocked to say the least at the scene displayed before them only seconds ago.

Harry looked around the room after making sure the elf was alive to find shocked faces and gaping mouths everywhere the only person that wasn't speechless was Jasmine. He started to feel very self-conscious so he decided to bring everyone out of his or her daze in a unique sort of way. "So Jasmine" he started "do you know about all of my powers or just the ones that I have showed you" he asked. "Well Harry" she responded walking up to him "I would like to know how you are in bed to see if you have a talent in that but I am a Phoenix so I don't know if the mating rituals are the same as yours." She answered with a purr.

"Jasmine I didn't know you were a flirting kind of girl!" Harry gasped, blushing bright red. He had definitely not planned this. "Hermione you know Lavender, Parvati, and Cho well I think that she will be like the three of them put together in one which in my opinion is a very bad thing." Harry concluded. Now everyone was even more dumbfounded and Hermione's parents had fainted. "Okay someone say something I was trying to get all of you out of your stupor but it seems as though I have done the opposite." Harry said frowning. Then he got an idea. "Quick everyone get up someone betrayed the Order because Voldemort is outside now" Harry lied, while grabbing his forehead as though it hurt. That got everyone out his or her daze. Everyone started running toward the door to stop the deatheaters except Sirius who was looking in Harry's eyes and what he saw made him want strangles the kid for giving a false alarm. He could clearly see the amusement in his godsons eyes he had just done this to get them out of their daze he could see it clearly now. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing when they heard hysterical laughing from the room that they had occupied seconds earlier. Everyone exchanged livid glances. They now knew what Harry had done and they were going to get him back for it.

They ran in to the room to find Harry laughing hysterically on the ground. Hermione, her parents who were still passed out from shock and Jasmine were all to stunned to do anything. Sirius, who looked even more livid than they did, was trying to cast powerful curses and hexes at him, which only looked to be bouncing off the famous young man. Every person started throwing all kinds of harmful curses and hexes at him, which only seemed to bounce off of him like Sirius's did.

Finally, after many of his people were down with cuts and bruises by there own spells Albus got an idea. "Everyone I have got an idea" he stated "we are all going to throw our strongest hexes and curses at the same time that way maybe we can break through his defenses" he told them. They all agreed with him on that plan. So they counted down to one then threw their strongest magic at the idiotic kid before them. They could tell that his defenses were a lot weaker now so they did his plan one more time but with medium curses and hexes.

His defenses finally broke and they each put a body bind and stupefy spell on him to make sure he did not break out. However, they did not see him start moving again only Hermione did. In addition, with all the attention of the people there she walked right up to him and SMACK. She had smacked him so hard that it knocked him unconscious, left a huge red hand print and made everybody wince visibly as if they had been smacked too. "Hermione why did you hit him and where did you learn to hit like that." Sirius questioned cautiously not wanting to be hit too. "Well I hit him because he would not black out with magic, because he scared the living hell out of me when he said that Voldemort was here, and because he openly flirted with that girl when I like him a lot even if he doesn't know it. I am not going to tell him about my feelings though because if he doesn't share them I would be absolutely crushed and I do not want it ruining our friendship." She said. "And don't even think about telling him that or you won't even have a nose when I am through with you." Hermione threatened. "Okay Mione I will make sure no tells me your big secret and by the way I do share your feelings and that girl is really a phoenix so I don't think it should be a problem if I flirt with her. Although I might ask for fashion tips from her but that would be it otherwise she is just a friend." Harry concluded seriously.

"You do" Hermione asked feebly incase she heard wrong. "I do" Harry reassured her. "O Harry" Hermione cried, as flung herself at him pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Then pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes and all she saw was love, love for her. She then proceeded to pull him into a mind blowing kiss, which Harry's mind registered the thought that this is not something you do on a first kiss before all went blank as she thrust her tongue in his mouth causing him to gasp in surprise. Just as she started swirling her tongue long side his they heard two loud gasps. They immediately sprang apart to see nobody was there except for Hermione's parents who had just been enervated by a one Sirius Black. Who had just sprinted out of the room hoping that he could stall his punishment for ruining their first kiss. This was sure to be even worse because Harry was clearly able to use magic now.

Hermione's parents were looking at the two lover's kiss with eyes wide and mouths hanging open. What was worse was the fact that it was their daughter putting the moves on the young man and not the other way around. Therefore, they couldn't hurt the hurt the poor boy for taking advantage of their daughter at her most vulnerable point. Because it was their daughter taking advantage of the green eyed boy at his most vulnerable point. They could see that Harry was absolutely melting and looked about to lose consciousness a few seconds ago. They certainly wondered where their daughter had learned to kiss like that.

Harry and Mione were scared to death; Hermione parents had seen them kissing. Not only that, but they had seen them kissing in tongues. They wondered what their punishment would be for this. The two waited and waited but none came. The adults just continued to stare at them and the silence was becoming unbearable. Finally, Harry decided to break it.

"Mione what's your parents name" he whispered quietly into Hermione 's ear. "Robert and Jamie" she answered, just as quietly. "Thanks" he added.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Granger" he started, trying to get their attention. Which it did, quickly snapping them out of their reverie. The first thing that came out of Roberts's mouth was "Hermione Jane Granger, where in the heck did you learn to kiss like that? Because I know for a fact that you can't learn how to do that from just a book." he concluded. "Yeah I would like to know about that too, because I have never seen you kiss anybody before now." Harry quickly added, wanting to know the answer to that also.

Everyone could see that the answer to this question was troubling her a lot. It looked as though she was about to cry as she turned her gaze to look directly at Harry. Harry wanted to comfort her but, he could tell that this was bad and that it involved him by the look in her eyes begging him to forgive her.

As she started telling her story, she seemed to become sadder and sadder thinking that her answer could and probably would end their friendship and any chance that she had had with him. "Well" she started, "Ron and I got together over the summer before fifth year hoping that we could become more than friends after we found out that we had feelings for each other, little feelings but nevertheless they were their. Over the year, we continued going out meaning we continued secretly meeting all over the castle with each other. Although at the middle of the year, we started thinking that we were better off as friends. Because we always had to hide the fact that we were more than friends. The feelings of guilt that we got from lying to you because we did not know what your reaction would be were too much for us to handle. So we broke up and made an agreement to never tell anyone about us ever again. Moreover, I should have told you sooner. It might be to late for this but I am sorry." She finished, looking up to find anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness written all over Harry's tear stained face and in his eyes, making her tear her eyes away from him. Although when she put them on her parents faces where she was startled to see anger directed at her. Making her feel even guiltier about what she and Ron had done.

Harry was a jumble of emotions right now. One he felt anger at his two best friends because they had went behind his back to get together. Two he felt hurt that they had been lying to him all this time, and three he felt betrayal that they hadn't even tried to tell their so called best friend about their relationship from the beginning.

He reasoned with them that he would feel left out, that it would most likely make a lot of awkward moments between the three of them, and it would probably put a strain on their friendship. So all in all he under stood there reasons not telling him and now that he thought about it he was kind of glad that they hadn't told him because it could have had disastrous effects on their friendship. Therefore, he decided that he would forgive them if he at least got to give Ron a good punch since he couldn't and wouldn't strike a lady.

"I forgive you because I understand your reasons for hiding it from me. It probably would have put a strain on our friendship and made a lot of awkward moments. So just tell me you guys didn't do any thing past kissing because that would still make a lot of awkward moments between us and please answer truthfully." Harry pleaded, hoping that they had not.

Hermione had turned more red than Rons hair after Harry had asked his last question. "No Harry we haven't done anything past kissing." She managed blushing even redder than earlier. Before she realized that he had excepted her apology making a big smile spread over her face lighting up her features and a happy sigh escape her lips, relief spreading over her.

Harry seeing the happy expression realized that she had finally comprehended what exactly he had said. "But that doesn't mean you have all of my trust is with you anymore. You will have to earn it back now. Therefore, for motivation I will tell you that I have a life and death secret inside of me right now it's called a Prophecy. Yes the same one that Neville broke" he answered after seeing her open her mouth to comment. "And I know it because it was originally told to Dumbledore and he told me what it said at the end of last year the second that we got back from the Department of Mysteries. So that is what you have to work for." Harry finished cryptically.

Now the young lady in the room was angry with herself and her new boyfriend because he knew a huge secret and he was blackmailing her with it. She was definitely going to get him back for it.

" Fine then I will have Crookshanks give you a good morning call every morning. How would you like that?" she asked thinking that she had him cornered there. " "Actually why don't you call him down now so I can show you something?" he countered with a huge grin on his face. So she did exactly that. A few seconds later Crookshanks came trotting down the stairs with head held high. 'Crookshanks' Harry questioned the little bottlebrush-tailed cat in feline language. It stopped so fast it was almost funny and slowly turned to where he had heard the voice not seeing any other cat it started walking toward his friend and master once again. Then he heard it again and this time he turned around so fast that the voice hadn't even finished saying his name yet. But what he saw was not what he was expecting and it made the cat's mouth hit the floor, there sitting on the floor in front of him was Harry calling him in the cat's language. He curiously walked up to him wondering if he was dreaming after having too much catnip.

'Hello Crookshanks please do not listen to Hermione when she tells you to give me a good morning wake up scratch ok. I will bother you all the time by talking to you until you go crazy if you do, so if you know what's good for you then you won't. Thank you.' He finished in cat tongue. Then after nodding he walked back over to his master/friend and rubbed his body against her tanned leg then started cleaning himself.

"Hermione are you in there I have been trying to get your attention for about two minutes now." Harry questioned irritably.

"Huh Yea Yeah I'm just a little freaked out that is all. Are able to talk to all animals?" she questioned appreciatively. "Yep I am, cool huh?" Harry asked. "Yeah it is cool, I wish I had that ability." She almost whined. Harry laughed thinking that it was funny when she whined over stupid stuff like this.

She hearing him laughing at her whining got mad and picked a pillow off the floor and put it in her lap trying to make it look inconspicuous so he wouldn't be ready for it when she threw it at him.

He seeing her pick a pillow off the floor tried to get ready for it to hit him but then she put it in her lap for her elbows to rest on so he knew she wouldn't be throwing it at him now. So he put his defenses down. Witch turned out to be a bad thing to do because he was hit with a pillow straight in the face the next second.

She saw him put his defenses down and put her plan into action. The pillow that had been in her lap milliseconds ago was now flying directly towards him and next second it collided right in his face making him fall backwards while laughing. With her also falling down from laughing so hard.

When they had finally calmed down enough to talk Harry started a conversation "Mione are we ah together now." He questioned lamely. She responded, by crawling from her spot on the floor to leaning over him, caressing his cheek with her thumb, and lowering her lips to his in another mind-blowing kiss. Luckily, her parents had left the room about five minutes earlier so they could have their private time. After about two minutes of kissing, the need to breathe became to strong to ignore and they pulled back slightly. While looking into each other's eyes which seemed to show the very soul of the other she finally answered him. "Did that answer your question." Before clamping her mouth over his in a passionate, kiss.

Meanwhile Sirius looked in and noticed them on the floor kissing. He hoped that she could keep him busy and his mind on other things besides the war that was going on at the present time. Because everyone knew that the kid deserved some fun in his life. With that, he closed the door so no one would walk in on them.


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Sirius escaped alive. Harry chased after Bellatrix because she used the Cruciatus curse on Sirius. Everything else is the same. I just didn't like him dying so I kept him alive.Please R/R


End file.
